Prisoner Of Love
by Neko-Lexxy
Summary: SasuNaru's sectret relationship gets found out. They're sent to a concentration camp where all hell is let loose. Warnings: This story contains graphic sex, incest, rape, murder and most other naughty things you can think of.
1. Secrets

**愛の囚人  
Ichi.**

_"This behaviour will not be tolerated, this is a pure country…"_

The colossal screens above Konoha boom down on the people rushing around the growling traffic. The sickly glow of the city night illuminating people's robotic faces in random flashes as the videos and

advertisements flicker. By now, everyone was sued to these screens transmitting political messages above their city._"Any homosexuals found will be sent to specified concentration camps located around Japan. This is  
__for your own good and good of this country." _The video sharply cuts to scenes of inside these camps. Young boys and girls being whipped. Lovers being torn away. Couples so skinny and weak they can barely

stand. The video goes black for a moment before repeating it's self. Only two people are watching this video, everyone else rushing around them. Sasuke discreetly strokes Naruto's hand, making sure that no

one notices. The blond boy glances up at the raven, his eyes watering. "Don't worry, Naruto. No one will find out. Come on, we have to get home." Sasuke leans down in whispers into his ear.

Sasuke and Naruto walk into their dingy apartment in the centre of Konohagakure. The moment the door closes behind them Naruto falls against his boyfriend's chest, sobbing. "They're gonna catch us! We're

gonna be sent to one of those camps, aren't we?!" Sasuke embraces the blonde boy tight, trying to calm his hysterics. "They're not gonna catch us, everything will be fine." He coos, kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Anyway, we have to ready for training." Naruto takes a step back and wipes his eyes. "You're right, I hate these late training sessions" They share a quick kiss before collecting their ninja tools and weapons.

"You're later than Kakashi sensei!" Sakura screeches as the two boys emerge. Kakashi briefly looks up from his book to confirm their arrival. The boys stand away from each other and look to their sensei. "Right,

Sakura you can go practice your kunai now. Sasuke, Naruto, you two can spar for a while. I only want you using Taijutsu." Kakashi mumbles before jumping high into a tree to read 'Icha Icha Paradise' in peace.

Sakura runs off into the woods, kunai in hand. The boys put their weapons aside and nod at each other to start immediately.

Sasuke runs at Naruto, throwing a punch. Naruto easily blocks it with his forearm, throwing another behind it. He hits Sasuke square in the chest, knocking him back a few steps. Sasuke quickly moves behind the  
boy and brings him down to the ground. He lowers himself and sneakily licks Naruto's neck, making him gasp. "Sasuke, we can't. Kakashi's just up there."

"Kakashi's all the way up tha tree, and he's busy reading that book to notice us." Sasuke says between kissing the boy's neck. Naruto gives in and pulls Sasuke down into a deep kiss. Without even realising it

the boys begin rocking against each other, feeling their erections grow. Naruto moans out, driving Sasuke crazy. He lifts up Naruto's shirt and beings playing with the boy's nipples, making him shiver. Kakashi

hears a strange noise, he glances up from his book to look down onto the fields. He can just about make out two figure on the ground. Lifting his Hitai-ate, he used his sharingan to get a closer look. After

realising what they're doing Kakashi sits their surprised for a while, before making up his mind and jumping down from the tree. He stealthily walks over to the boys to see Sasuke licking Naruto's chest and the

blond boy writhing in pleasure. He's right behind them before they notice his presence. "I have to say I'm surprised." Sasuke quickly pulls the boy's shirt down and jumps off him. Naruto stands up and hides behind the Uchiha, crying already. "I knew we'd get caught, we're gonna be sent to one of those camps!"

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"You're not?" Sasuke asks. "No, personally I've got nothing against it. But be careful. I wish you luck with your relationship. But you have to be seriously careful, boys." Kakashi warns. "Hey, what's going on?"

Sakura yells, running over. "Nothing." Sasuke murmurs. Sakura notices Naruto's tear stained face. "No, what happened? Tell me!" Her curiosity getting the better of her. "It's got nothing to do with you, Sakura.

Drop it." Sasuke snaps. "Fine! I don't care anyway!" She screeches before storming off. "What's her problem?" Kakashi sighs. "Can anyone say PMT?" Naruto laughs along with the others.

"Euch, those jerks!" Sakura fumes as she gets home. She immediately calls Ino. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hi, Ino. Sasuke and Naruto are hiding something from me. Come spy on them with me tonight."

"Don't you think that's a bit…nosey?"

"Do you think I care?! I'm sick of being left out of everything!"

"Ok, ok! I'll meet you outside their apartment in an hour." Ino sighs before putting down the phone.

As planned they meet outside the apartment that night. Sakura points towards their balcony and the girls climb up to it where they can watch through the window."Sakura, this is boring!" Ino whispers after nothing happening for over an hour. "Shh, I think I hear something." Sakura whispers back. The footsteps get louder until Sasuke and Naruto enter the bedroom.

"Today was fucking scary!" Naruto says, sitting down on the bed with Sasuke next to him. "Yeah, but I trust Kakashi sensei.""Yeah, he wouldn't tell anyone." Sasuke puts an arm around him. "It's a shame he

interrupted us though." He whispers in his ear, making him giggle. Naruto shifts his position so he's lying on the bed and pulls Sasuke on top of him. The Uchiha leans down and kisses Naruto lightly. He starts

rocking his hips against him making the boy moan out in pleasure. Sasuke licks Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance which he happily grants. Their tongues battle for dominance but doesn't last long with

Sasuke winning as always. Grabbing the back of the raven's neck he pulls him down closer, it feels so good but all he wants is Sasuke inside of him so badly. "Fuck me, Sasuke." He begs desperately. Sasuke

quickly rids himself and the boy beneath him of their clothes. Continuing the friction between them he raises his hand to place three fingers against the blonde's pouted lips. "Suck." He commands, the boy does

so obediently. Licking the digits thoroughly starts Sasuke thinking about what else he could be sucking on. When satisfied he removes the fingers and slides his hand down to Naruto's ass. Teasing him, he fingers  
around his entrance for a while before slowly pushing one finger inside. Naruto gasps at the sudden intrusion, it doesn't hurt though. Sasuke soon adds another two digits, making the blonde arch up beneath

him, his fingers brushing past his prostate every time, sending him into convulsions. "Aaaah, Sasuke! P-please! Fuck me!" Naruto moans out, his patience slipping away. Sasuke removes his fingers and places the  
tip of his member at the boy's entrance. Very slowly he pushes himself inside, careful not to hurt Naruto. Once he's fully inside he gently thrusts in and out of him. "I'm not hurting you am I?" He asks concerned.

"No, harder, faster and deeper." Naruto pants, getting impatient. Sasuke gives in and starts fucking him properly. His tight, warm walls hugging him perfectly. Naruto moans loudly beneath him, loving the feeling

of the Uchiha's large cock stretching and filling him. "Aaaah! Sasuke, right there!" He screams out in pleasure, Sasuke hitting that spot every time and moaning his name. Biting Naruto's neck, he pulls him up so

that he's sitting on his lap, facing him. The blonde wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, bouncing in Sasuke's lap and arching into him. The Uchiha's hands tightly holding the boy's hips. "Fuck." Sasuke

groans, feeling his orgasm at bay. He snakes his hand round to grip the boy's neglected member. Pumping it roughly, Naruto screams out as his cock convulses and he comes hard, covering Sasuke's hand and

both their chests. Sasuke thrusts upwards hard, his own orgasm ripping through him, sending shivers down his spine as he fills Naruto with his hot seed. The blonde gasping at the feeling of being filled, which he loves so much.

The boys fall down on the bed together, trying to gain their breath back. Naruto lies on Sasuke's chest with the raven's arm around him.

"I love you." Sasuke whispers "I love you too." The boys fall asleep together, never happier.

"Oh my God!" Ino exclaims, trying to keep her voice down. "That's disgusting!" Sakura puts her hand over her mouth. Both girls frozen in shock before climbing back down. "We have to tell the others." Sakura murmurs with Ino nodding along.

The moment the girls get back to Sakura's house they call Shikamaru and tell him and some friends to come round.

The group arrives only ten minutes later and congregate in the living room. Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji are all sitting with Ino and Sakura, not quite sure what's going on."There's something we have to tell you."

Sakura starts. "Sasuke and Naruto are gay together!" Ino blurts out. "No way. How could you know that?" Chouji scoffs. "We say them!""You were spying on them?""That's besides the point. They're homosexuals!" Sakura yells.

"I can't believe this. That's…disgusting." Neji murmurs. "What do we do?" Sakura asks. "We have to tell the school, get them sent to one of those camps." Neji states. "But, they're good people, I mean we've

known them for years you know." Chouji says whilst stuffing his face with chips. "How can you say they're good people?! I don't care how long I've known them. They're sinners now, disgusting! They're against Kami, in league with the devil!" Neji spits with Shikamaru nodding with him. "He's right. We have to tell." The group finally decide.

The next day as Sasuke walking casually through school he notices people giving him dirty looks. 'Christ, I thought they'd gotten over the whole emo thing.' Sasuke shakes his head and walks into class, gaining

more dirty looks from his class member, some girls were even crying. "Sasuke, Tsunade sensei wants to see you in her office." Iruka says when he notices the boy. A still confused Sasuke makes his way to the

office. "Sasuke, come inside and sit down." Tsunade orders when he arrives. As he walks into the room he notices Naruto sitting there too. "What's going on?" He whispers to him, as he faces him he notices the Uzumaki's pale and tear stained face, And he barely whispers his reply.

"They found out."


	2. Plans

**愛の囚人****  
Ni.  
**

"Sasuke, Naruto. We have been told that you are in a homosexual relationship together. Is this true?" The boys looks at each other, not sure whether to stand up for who they are, or back down and stay safe.

Naruto gives a small shrug and nods to Sasuke, letting him know it's Ok to admit it. "That statement is true, Tsunade Sensei, de gozaru." Sasuke says with a hint of sarcasm to the last bit. Tsunade sends them a

disgusted look before continuing. "In that case, you will be sent to a concentration camp. Because you're under eighteen, the only other option is that your parents defend you." The boys stare daggers at her. "You

know we don't have any." Sasuke murmurs. A small, smug smile crawls across her face. "In that case, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning. A truck passing through Konohagakure will pick you up from your house at

seven thirty. This truck will also be taking other sinners to the same camp as you." Naruto looks at Sasuke, tears pricking at his eyes. Not caring anymore, Sasuke wipes them away and holds his hand protectively.

Tsunade cringes at the action. "Is there anything else you want to know?" She practically spits at them."No." Naruto whispers. "Wait, how did you find out?" Sasuke queries, knowing Kakashi would never tell. "We

were informed by fellow students."  
"Who?"  
Tsunade sighs, knowing she probably shouldn't tell them but doesn't see why not considering they're being sent away tomorrow. "Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanake Ino and Hyuuga

Neji."  
"Teme!" Naruto yells. "Get out of my office!" The sensei roars angrily. The two boys leave hand in hand, heading for their apartment.

They walk up the stairs to their door and go inside. The apartment is pretty cheap, but it has all the essentials. Sasuke locks the door behind them and turns to Naruto. The boys just gaze at each other for a while, no words required. Sasuke looks into the Uzumaki's cerulean eyes, all of his emotion displayed in them. They say that eyes are windows to your soul and Sasuke can see all of Naruto's pain, stress and sadness flooding him. The raven brakes the eye contact, not able to take seeing the boy's pain anymore. "What's going to happen to us?" The blonde whispers meekly. "We'll be Ok."

"You said that last time! You said we wouldn't get caught! You said we wouldn't be sent to one of those camps! Now look what's happened, Sasuke!"

"I'm not fucking psychic! To be honest I didn't think we would get caught, but I'd reassure you either way!" Naruto walks past Sasuke and sits on the sofa. "Well this is it for us. They're gonna separate us, torture us and probably kill us."

"Stop being so negative!…Do you love me?" Naruto looks at him, shocked at the sudden change of tone. "Of course I love you. You know that."

"And you know I love you too. True love can overcome anything, we'll get through this." Naruto bites his lip, feeling bad for the previous argument. "Why don't we just run away?" Naruto queries, the idea having only

just formed. Sasuke goes to sit next to him. "That's a good idea. Tomorrow morning before the truck comes we could just…leave Konoha."

"Tonight." Naruto declares, determination now showing in his azure eyes. "Tonight, why?"

"If we leave tonight then it'd be dark, so there's less chance of being caught going through Konoha. Also then we could get further away before any of those trucks pass by. Plus, I just wanna get out of here as soon

as possible." Sasuke strokes Naruto's hand, leaning over he kisses Naruto's soft, pink lips making all his worries wash away. "Go pack your bags." He whispers in his ear.

The boys find two bags and fill it with all the essential things they need; clothes, weapons, money, and of course, eyeliner.

"What time is it?" Naruto asks. "Half nine, we should wait till a bit later." The couple just relax and watch TV until midnight.

"Let's go."

* * *

  
_A.N.- Sorry the chapters so far are so short. But it's not long until the story really stars going! Hope you enjoy._

XXX


	3. Memories

**愛の囚人  
****San.**

Sasuke locks the door behind him, being as quiet as possible. The boys creep downstairs with their bags, care not to make a sound. They walk out of the building, making sure there are no people around first.

Konoha is mostly dark apart from the street lights and the odd bar. They don't see anyone until they reach the centre of Konohagakure. "Sasuke, there are people over there!" Naruto whispers. Both boys know how

fast news travels, everyone in Konoha would know about them by now, they can't risk being caught.

"I think they're drunk." Sasuke says, watching the swaying figures.

The boys move stealthily around the bar, staying in the shadows from the street lights. "There, we're past them." Naruto sighs. The couple continue moving through the village carefully, soon they're leaving Konoha,

relief flooding both of them.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" A voice calls out in the darkness, causing both of them to freeze in their tracks. A figure moves through the shadows getting closer to them, Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand, scared. The figure finally

walks into the light and reveals Neji. Staring at them with his blank Hyuuga eyes. "Usuratonkashi!" Sasuke yells, remembering he was one of the students who told Tsunade about their relationship.

"You two disgust me. Trying to run away wont help. You sinners will receive your punishments. It's your fate." Neji's hand hovers over his Makimono pouch. "What are you doing, Neji?" Naruto enquires, inquisitive at

his actions. "I don't trust you." Neji states, his hand quickly goes for his Shuriken holster but before he reaches it Sasuke quickly draws a shuriken and strikes Neji across his Hitai-ate leaving a deep mark. "That's a

warning, Hyuuga. Go back the way you came and leave us be." Sasuke puts an arm around Naruto as he hides behind him. "I can't let you escape." Neji throws two shuriken, Sasuke dodges them with ease and

draws a kunai, throwing it directly at Neji. The Hyuuga dodges it, but not well enough. The Kunai buries it's self into Neji's upper arm, he cringes and falls to the floor. Sasuke and Naruto run off, leaving him bleeding,

not prepared to kill him.

They keep running and running through the woods, getting as far away from Konoha as possible.  
"S-Sasuke…can we have a break?" Naruto pants, completely worn out. Sasuke turns to him and smiles "Sure, I think we're far enough now anyway. I'll climb up that tree and see if there's any shelter around." Naruto

nods as Sasuke runs up the tree. He reaches the top and stands on a branch. Looking around the dark woods isn't promising, just grim forest all around him. Sasuke's eyes scan over a dark looking square. Trying to

focus his eyes he thinks he can make out a little hut. "See anything?" Naruto calls up the tree, Sasuke jumps down and walks over to the blonde. "I think I saw a hut over there." He points to it's direction.

They walk through the woods until the little hut is visible.

"Are there people inside?" Naruto whispers. "It looks like a hut for ninja's to rest in on missions. I doubt there's anyone inside." Sasuke approaches the hut and looks inside. "Empty." He waves Naruto over and they

enter. There's a small fireplace, a table, some chairs and a mattress on the floor. Sasuke starts the fire up as Naruto rests on the bed, watching him. "Where are we gonna go?" He asks, watching the flames form.

"I'm not sure yet." Sasuke replies, half distracted by the fire. The boys strip down to their boxers and crawl into the bed, wrapping the blanket around them. "Good night." Sasuke yawns, kissing Naruto quickly before

closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

However Naruto can't sleep, staring at the ceiling of the hut he can't stop thinking about what's happening, what's going to happen, and he can't stop thinking about Sasuke. Memories of how they fell in love invade

his mind.__

'"I need you three working hard today. Got it?" Kakashi ordered, not looking up from his book. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all nodded and all tired. They had been training non-stop for the last week. "There may be some enemies in the woods and I need you to confirm that."

"_You're gonna send us out to look for baddies! We'll be killed!" Sakura moaned, stamping her foot. "You'll be fine, just remember everything I've taught you." Kakashi said before disappearing._

"Helpful." Sasuke murmured. "Sasuke, you'll keep me safe won't you?" Sakura said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Hn." Sasuke replied and started off into the woods. Sakura and Naruto followed him. 

_  
The group jumped from branch to branch high in the trees, keeping a look out for any other possible ninjas. "Wait, I think I see something!" Sakura yelled pointing to a dark shadow in the bush beneath. Sasuke and Naruto_

stopped to look at it, they too saw a dark shadow. Before they had a chance to speak, a shuriken was fired at them, dodging with ease, Sasuke drew his own shuriken and aimed it back. Sakura ran around the side of the tree

to watch instead of actually helping. "Naruto, move!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto whizzed round to see a shuriken coming right at him, dodging quickly and clumsily he lost his footing and fell from the branch, with a hard floor and

deadly ninja's beneath him the only thought going through his head was 'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!' Suddenly he stopped falling and felt a tug at his arm. He looked up to see Sasuke upside down with his legs wrapped

around the tree branch, holding his wrist and saving his life. He pulled Naruto up onto the branch with him.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto said, a blush crossed his cheeks. Staring into Sasuke's obsidian eyes made everything bad wash away. They weren't in a tree with rival ninja's attacking them anymore. They were in paradise, white

clouds surrounding them, a euphoric glow covering them and keeping them safe. Naruto snapped out of it quickly, why was he thinking like this? He and Sasuke had been best friends/rivals for years now, why did things feel

different all of a sudden? Naruto quickly broke the eye contact and shook his head, knowing he had to pay attention to the situation at hand, not Sasuke.

A kunai came rushing past them. "When do they run out of weapons?" Sasuke grumbled. "Let's get out of here, it's not our job to kill them, just to find them." Sasuke stated.

The group carefully made their way back to Kakashi. "We found other ninja's. I'm not sure how many there were but they tried to attack us." Sasuke informed Kakashi on their arrival. "Right, you can go now." He replied

nonchalantly. "Saving Naruto was so brave, Sasuke. You're so amazing!" Sakura giggled and ran off. "Yeah, thanks about that." Naruto said up to him, trying not to blush again. "No problem." Sasuke replied, looking down into

his deep blue eyes. The two stared at each other for a while, just taken away by one another. "What are you looking at?" The Uchiha asked, not knowing what else to say. "You." Naruto replied, biting his lip.

"Why?" Sasuke seemed to be making this as hard as possible for the blonde boy. "I don't know, you're…"

"I'm what?" Naruto bit his lip even harder and decided to take a chance. "You're beautiful." He blurted out, afraid of the response.

_Sasuke smirked and slowly put an arm around the boy. Looking into each others eyes, they slowly brought themselves closer. His heart pounded as Sasuke moved in even closer and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed_

back feeling his legs go weak and his head spin. Quickly Naruto pulled away, shocked at what had just happened. "S-Sasuke, we can't…can we?" The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Who cares what anyone else thinks? They wont find

out anyway." Sasuke reassured him. "But, it's wrong isn't it? Against Kami and all that?"

"_Only if you want it to be." Sasuke replied with a smug smile gracing his beautiful face. Naruto smiled and flung his arms around Sasuke, pulling him down into a deep kiss._

They had only just realised that they had been in love the whole time, the years of suppressed emotion, sexual frustration and denied longing was all finally released in this one kiss.

Both boys never wanting it to end,

their hearts being filled with what was taken away from them both a long time ago…love.'

Naruto wakes up to a loud crash, startled he sits up and looks around. The door of the hut is being kicked in, and it's obvious who is on the other side. "Sasuke!" Naruto screams, shaking the Uchiha. Sasuke sits up

and sees the almost kicked down door. Naruto starts crying and buries himself in his boyfriend's chest, he puts an arm around the boy trying to calm him down. 'There's got to be a way out of here' Sasuke thinks to

himself, looking around. He pulls Naruto and himself up. Suddenly the door falls down and about five men come running inside. One of the men tries to grab Sasuke but receives a punch in the face instead. They try

their best to fight them off, but soon both boys are being dragged away.

They pick them up and throw them into the back of the truck, slamming the doors behind them.  
Naruto cuddles into Sasuke, the truck full of other 'sinners' all staring at the floor. Some holding each other, some crying. The engine starts and the truck drives off. The back of the truck is freezing and Sasuke and

Naruto are still only in their boxers, which doesn't help. Sasuke looks down to Naruto, expecting to see tears running down his face but he's just sitting there staring into space, no emotion displayed on his perfect

face. Sasuke pulls him closer to him, as if to say sorry. Naruto understands and nuzzles his chest, letting him know it's alright.

The boys fall asleep cuddled up together, trying to forget the situation.


	4. Family?

**愛の囚人  
****Shi.**

The boys wake up at the sound of banging metal.

Naruto peeks through a hole in the truck and can see the camp. Grey stone buildings dotting the place. Nothing has any colour. A group of prisoners trundle past the truck, all chained together and looking starved. A

crimson haired boy stares Naruto in the eyes before continuing with the others. The truck pulls into a warehouse looking building. They can hear large metal doors being bolted and locked. Everyone in the truck is

petrified, grasping onto whatever they can for comfort. Heavy footsteps are heard and a man unbolts the door to the back of the truck. The loud banging metal echoes through the empty building. As the heavy doors

are pulled open bright light floods into the truck, blinding the prisoners. "C'mon, fuckers!" One of the men yells, dragging the frightened people out. Sasuke has to bite his tongue as Naruto is roughly grabbed. The

prisoners are lined up against a wall, plain fear displayed on all their faces. Another man secures handcuffs on all of them and chains them together. The doors to the side of the building open and an old man walks

in. "You all know why you have been sent here." His gruff voice echoes and booms throughout the hall. "You have sinned against Kami, you are deluded, disgusting and perverted." He takes a pause, eyes scanning

over the fresh batch of prisoners. "But here you have the chance of redemption. If you do as we say your time here wont be too hard. If you cross us…you'll wish you were in hell." A snake-like man with long hair and

sharp eyes walks forwards. "You will be taken to your cells, there are two people to a cell and they are all closely monitored by security cameras." The man leaves the building as guards march the prisoners out after

him. They're lead over the muddy ground and into a separate grey building. This one much bigger than the other.

The prisoners are separately taken to their cells. Sasuke watches in pain as Naruto is lead down a corridor away from him.

Naruto stares at the floor beneath him as the guard drags him along. He hears a heavy door being opened and looks up. The man unlocks a door and throws him inside, locking the door behind him quickly. "Teme."

He whispers under his breath, slowly rising to his feet. He walks over to the door and rests his head against it. "I can't believe…" He whispers, tears starting to prick his blue eyes. "Sasuke." He quietly cries, banging

his head on the door. Quickly regaining himself he wipes away his tears and stands upright, trying to forget about Sasuke desperately. He turns around to examine his new room. His eyes are met with a crimson

haired boy sitting on the lower bed staring at him, startling Naruto and making him take a step back. "S-sorry, I didn't see you there." He stammers, trying to find his words. The boy keeps staring at him and doesn't

say a word. "Erm, my name's Uzumaki Naruto. I just got sent here today." The boy holds his silence, his deep eyes never loosing contact. "Right, you're here to make my time harder?" Naruto complains, getting

impatient and stressed. "Fucking typical, everything else has gone wrong. What's the fucking point in anyth-"  
"My name's Gaara." Naruto quickly spins round to face the boy. "Oh, well…hi Gaara."

"Tell me what happened?" The boys pale lips barely move as the words gracefully fall out. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you get sent here?" Naruto raises a mocking brow, rolling his eyes. "How the fuck do you think, I'm gay." Naruto sits on the floor and cradles his head in his hands. Gaara still staring at him, a blank face

displayed. "Sasuke, my boyfriend, he's here too. Our so called 'friends' told our school master about our relationship. We ran away that night but got caught the next morning. If we denied it we could have been

safe, but I didn't want to lie." The blonde boy takes in a deep breath, telling someone what had happened makes it all seem too real. "I didn't lie, they're trying to get me to, but I wont. I've been here for three

years. You'll be tortured tomorrow and they'll tell you that if you renounce homosexuality then you can go free. And it's true." Naruto looks at him shocked. "Then why are you still here? Can't you just lie?"

"You can. Most people who are sent here lie and get released. The people left are the ones who believe in what they are. You can lie if you want, or you stand by what you believe. Top bunk's mine." Gaara hops up

to the top bed. "Good night." Gaara yawns before closing his eyes _(AN: no, he's not actually sleeping.) _Naruto looks up at him, his previous words still playing on his mind. He spots some plain pyjamas on the side. He

puts them on and slides into the bed. 'I wonder if Sasuke's gonna give in? I doubt it.' Naruto thinks, desperately worried about Sasuke, not wanting to imagine him being tortured.

Sasuke wearily walks along with a guard leading him. Suddenly they stop and a man walks over and whispers something to the guard. He nods and they continue walking until they reach a metal door at the end of

the corridor. "You'll be sharing a cell with two people. They've been here for six years and they have a lot of authority over you so do as they say." Sasuke nods, not really listening. "Deidara and Uchiha Itachi." The

man says, opening the door. Sasuke's head shoots up. He must have heard him wrong. However the door opens to reveal otherwise. The man shoves him inside and locks him in, Sasuke stands there awkwardly for

a while, not believing his eyes. His brother is standing in front of him.

Their parents died when they were very young and Itachi looked after him most of the time, however Itachi left when Sasuke was six years old. No one knew where he went, after all he was only ten years old. Now all Sasuke knows is that Itachi was sent here when he was thirteen.

Deidara walks over to Sasuke and stares at him. "Wow, he really look like you. What's your name, un?" He queries, giggling slightly. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi states, not moving. Deidara's face lights up

and he claps his hands. "What? He's your brother isn't he?! Wow!" Sasuke is taken back by how hyper and bubbly he is.

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke asks blatantly. "That was nine years ago, get over it." Itachi sighs, lighting two cigarettes and handing one to Deidara. Sasuke opens his mouth to interrogate further, but closes it

again, knowing Itachi wont tell him a thing. Instead he looks around the small room. There's a small dresser, a shower, toilet, a tiny couch and two single beds that had been pushed together to create a double,

Sasuke decided to ignore that. "This is the best cell there is! After being here for over six years they act as if we work here or something. They love us! See, we have our own shower and a couch, no one else has

that!" Deidara chirps, noticing Sasuke looking around. "Oh, you'll have to sleep on the couch, un." He smiles down at him. Itachi sits down on the couch and closes his eyes, Deidara grabs Sasuke's hand and sits him

down on the bed, sitting next to him. "You're really pretty, un." The blond giggles, stroking the raven's cheek. "Don't." Sasuke whispers, brushing the hand away. "I just wanna have some fun." Deidara moves his

hand to Sasuke's thigh. Once again it's brushed away. "Well I don't."

"You've got a boyfriend haven't you? It's that cute blonde kid isn't it? I saw him coming in, he was looking at you and I could tell you were together. Well I know who's he's been celled with, he's with Gaara. Gaara's

a pervert, he's probably fucking you're boyfriend right now." Deidara may be speaking cold words but he's still giggling and smiling. "Naruto wouldn't do that." Sasuke spits. "Sure he wouldn't, Sasuke-kun." Deidara

whispers in his ear before going over to Itachi and sitting in his lap. "You're little brother's no fun." He complains, Itachi wraps an arm about his waist. "He never was." Deidara places his hands on Itachi broad

shoulders and kisses him deeply. The blond starts moaning as the kiss becomes deeper and he grinds his hips against Itachi's. Sasuke doesn't realise he's watching, and although it's his brother he still can't help

being slightly aroused by scene. "Are you sure you don't wanna join in, Sasuke?" Deidara doesn't miss a thing. Sasuke just stares daggers at him. "Fine, well we'll let you sleep, kinda." Deidara and Itachi move over

to the bed so that Sasuke can sleep on the couch. Once settled, Sasuke closes his eyes, trying to get his head around what's happened, everything's happened so fast. He puts his hands over his ears, trying to

muffle the sound of his brother fucking Deidara on the bed.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and looks over to see Gaara rummaging through the dresser. "Ohayou, did I wake you?"

"It's fine." Naruto yawns, stretching and sitting up. "How come you're awake?" Gaara pulls out some clothes and turns to face him. "I can't sleep, insomnia." Naruto frowns. "How did you get that?"

"Shukaku." Gaara notices Naruto's confused face "You of all people should understand."

"Huh?"

Gaara rolls his eyes. "Kyuubi?"

"Oh." Naruto shuts up and doesn't ask anymore on the subject. "What time is it?"

"Almost six, the bell's gonna ring any second now." Gaara continues to get changed. Naruto opens his mouth to speak but before he can a loud ringing noise echoes through the building, hurting his ears. "And there

it is. Here's your uniform." Gaara throws him some clothes, he stands up and look at them. A plain grey shirt and trousers, what a surprise. Once he's changed he looks over to Gaara. "What happens now?" Gaara

goes over and sits next to him on the lower bed. "We've got twenty minutes before they come and get us, I can think of a few things to do." Gaara strokes Naruto's thigh and leans in to kiss him. "What are you

doing?" Naruto hisses, pulling away. Gaara rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "You know I've got a boyfriend, plus they said they have cameras in here…" Gaara looks at him, bored. "Listen, in here it doesn't matter

who you were in the outside world. It doesn't matter who your partner was. In here your partner is the person you're celled with, or whoever you can get alone with for half an hour. People in here are just trying to

stay the way they are. I'm sure you love Sasuke and I'm sure he loves you too, but you're in here now. Oh, and they only have cameras in here so the security guards can jerk off to something. You'll find the people

that have more sex in here usually get treated better by the guards." Naruto just looks at him, shaking his head and not knowing what to make of it all. "If you love him you'll be able to enjoy yourself as much as

possible in here." Gaara leans in again to kiss the boy, Naruto moves away slightly, confused. Gaara quickly pulls back as a loud banging comes from the door and it slowly opens. "C'mon, fags." A guard grunts and

the two boys walk past him to be chained to the rest of the prisoner. They're lead of out the building and into another dingy one

They sit them down in a big hall, there are rows and rows of long benches all filled up with the prisoners. The guards hand out plates of grey slime. "What's this?" Naruto whispers to Gaara. "Breakfast." Naruto gives

him a disgusted look making Gaara chuckle. "Yeah, no one actually eats this shit. Why else do you think everyone is stick thin? The girls are worse though, they get treated worse too." Naruto looks over to the other

side of the hall to where the girls are. Gaara's right, they're twice as skinny as the guys and present more scars and bruises. "Like I said, you'll get tortured today. However, the first one's always the worst. They

make sure to let you know they're no joke. They'll give you hell, but if you get through it today without giving in it wont be so bad for the days to come." Gaara pokes his grey slime. "Can't wait." Naruto murmurs,

scanning the hall for Sasuke. He spots him sitting in between a guy with long blond hair and a guy who looks like an older version of Sasuke.

Deidara notices Naruto looking at them, he winks at him and puts an arm around Sasuke. Naruto quickly looks down and misses Sasuke slapping the hand away. 'Maybe Sasuke's acting the way Gaara said he  
would, like everyone else. Maybe Sasuke's hooked up with his cell mate. Maybe this is the end for them.' Naruto discreetly wipes away a tear, making sure Gaara doesn't notice.

"Stop it." Sasuke glares at Deidara. "I was just saying hi to your boyfriend, un." He giggles and points over to Naruto who's head's on the table. "Kuso." Sasuke whispers, hoping he can see Naruto sometime today  
and explain it wasn't what it looked like.

Gaara looks at Naruto sulking and pulls his head up. "Stop worrying, I already told you what it's like in here. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you, just means he's playing by the rules." Naruto nods but feels another

tear running down his cheek. Gaara wipes it away with his thumb and puts an arm around the boy. "I said don't worry."

"That's Gaara by the way, the redhead he's sitting next to. They seem pretty close, don't they, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke ignores Deidara and tries not to look at them together. "He probably fucked Naruto last night,  
un."

"Will you give it a rest?" Sasuke snaps. Deidara just laughs at him, getting the reaction he wants. "Stop teasing him." Itachi grumbles. Another loud bell rings through the hall.

"What now?" Naruto whines, rubbing his eyes. "Don't worry, now we just go back to our cells." The hall slowly empties as the prisoners are taken back to their rooms.

"You should really start acting like everyone else, Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up, Deidara." Sasuke sighs, wanting nothing more than to just get out of this place and go back to how things used to be. "Ano, You can't tell me to shut up, I've got authority. You have to do as I say or I can

get you sent to the torture rooms, un."

"I don't care."

"Would you care If I got Naruto sent to the torture rooms?" a wicked smile crosses the blonds' face. "He's got a session in an hour, I can make it much worse for him. Who knows, maybe the guards will get carried

away and he'll have to close those big blue eyes forever."

"Don't!" Sasuke yells, no one is allowed to touch his Naruto!

"Then do as I say."

Sasuke closes his eyes. He'll go through hell so Naruto wont have to.

"Fine."

* * *

_A.N. --- Ossu, sorry that all my chapters are soooo short, I'm trying to work on that! And sorry for the lack of sex. But don't worry, I promise the next chapter will have a lemon or two. XD_


	5. Pain

**愛の囚人  
Go.**

**"**I know it's hard to get used to this place, Naruto." Gaara leans against a wall, watching Naruto sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "When I was first sent here I was like you. It was me and Haku, we

loved each other and we still do. I'd never have thought of being with anyone else but him, but in here it's different. In here we try to stay the way we are, get pleasure however we can. It makes life a lot  
easier."

"It's not fair!" Naruto sobs, hoping that this is all just some horrible nightmare. That he will wake up in Sasuke's arms in their bed and he can be with the person he loves the person that fills his heart and completes

him. "I know, I felt the same to being with too. You'll be Ok, you'll get used to it." Gaara sits next to Naruto on the bed and puts an arm around him. Naruto slowly moves closer to him, missing human contact and

affection. Gaara raises his hand and strokes Naruto's cheek and without realising it he leans into the touch. Naruto brings his head up to face Gaara, gazing into his deep eyes he slowly leans in to kiss him. Their lips

are moments apart when a loud banging comes from the door, Naruto pulls away, startled. "What's that?" Gaara looks sombre and hangs his head low "It's your turn to go to the torture rooms." Naruto gulps, not

knowing what to expect. The door opens in front of him and a guard drags him out before he can say a word.

The guard drags Naruto out of the building and up a muddy hill. Rain was now falling heavily and making the place seem even more grey and eerie.

They kept walking until they could see a bleak, run down, stone building. He unlocks the door and pushes the boy inside. Naruto looks around and sees everything from stretching racks to whips, he feels a bead of

sweat roll down his temple. Three large men walk over to him "If you renounce homosexuality then you will not be tortured and will attend religious and moral study classes for six weeks. If you do not renounce it

you will be tortured once a week until you oblige." The guard in the middle says, looking bored. "So what's you're choice?"

Naruto doesn't have to think for one second. "I'm gay and always will be." The guards drag him up to a wall and chain his wrists and ankles to it. A man rolls over a table presenting an assortment of weapons.

Naruto closes his eyes and waits for the pain.

Deidara looks over at the clock. "He should be in the torture room about now, Sasuke. I can get him out right now, un."

"Please, I'll do anything." Sasuke resorts to begging and destroying his Uchiha pride. "Hear that, Itachi? He'll do anything, un." Deidara giggles. "I'll even let you enjoy this, Sasuke-kun, that's how nice I am, un."

Itachi gets up and stands behind Sasuke, he snakes his hand around to the front of him and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Sasuke cringes but lets him carry on. All for his Naruto. Once his shirt is un-done Itachi pulls it

off and throws it to the side. Deidara strokes Sasuke's hair and pulls his head forwards, latching onto his mouth. He pushes his tongue inside but Sasuke isn't kissing back. Deidara pinches one of the boys nipples,

hard. Sasuke hisses in pain and begins kissing back. He doesn't want to admit it, but Deidara's a really good kisser! Their tongues engage in an erotic battle of dominance with Deidara winning. The blond squeezes

Sasuke's ass and grinds their hips together as hard as he can, causing the raven to moan into the kiss by accident. He can feel his member hardening quickly and starts panicking. He loves Naruto, he shouldn't be  
enjoying this…should he?

Deidara roughly pushes him down on the bed and starts kissing and biting his neck, he trails his tongue down to the boys chest. Licking his left nipple and playing with the other, Sasuke can't suppress the shiver

running down his spine at the sensation. Deidara moves down more to the hem of his pants, he slowly pulls them down and off, revealing his semi-erect member. Stroking it playfully he gives the slit a hard lick,

making Sasuke hiss. "Wow, you're pretty big. Almost as big as your brother." Before Sasuke can respond he starts sucking the head hard. "Aaah, God!" The boy jerks and grabs Deidara's head, needing more. The

blond smirks slightly and deep throats Sasuke, bobbing his head up and down. Sasuke moans loudly, the feeling's s amazing, he can't help it. He grabs Deidara's hair and forces him to faster as he begins thrusting

his hips in time with him. "Ah, fuck! I'm so close!" Deidara waits till Sasuke is just about to cum before stopping, gaining glares from the raven for doing so. "I'm sorry, but this is no fun. You're the only one in

pleasure, and I want Itachi to join in." Sasuke feels his stomach tighten.

Not his brother.

"Aaaaah!" Naruto screams in pain as another whip slashes his already bloody chest. "Are you a fucking fag?!" The man doing this to him screams right in his face, specks of spit hitting him. Naruto weakly nods, in too  
much pain to speak. The man brings down the whip over him harder than before. Naruto quietly cries Sasuke's name.  
He loves him so much,  
they'll stay together forever somehow.  
They'll stay loyal to each other.

Deidara beckons Itachi over and starts kissing him, it's not long till the other two boys are naked as well. Itachi lies on his back and gets Sasuke to straddle him. "Ride him, Sasuke." Deidara purrs from behind. He

holds back the tears as he slowly lowers himself onto his brothers huge cock. Once fully inside he waits to adjust but Itachi grabs his hips and starts moving them. Sasuke starts the rhythm and thrusts his hips

backwards and forwards, creating an amazing friction inside of him. Itachi grabs Sasuke's ass and moans out, throwing his head back. Sasuke's trying to stay as quiet as he can, he doesn't want to look like he's

enjoying this but it feels so fucking good! "Sasuke, relax." Deidara whispers into his ear. "Don't tell me you're…"

"Relax." Deidara slowly pushes himself inside the boy as well. "Fuck!" Sasuke screams at the pain. He's never been stretched to these limits. Slowly the pain starts to wear off and Deidara would thrust in as Itachi

would slide out and vice versa. The two members rubbing against each other inside the boy and giving Sasuke continuous and immense pleasure. "Aaah! No! It's too much!" Sasuke barely screams, the pleasure is so

intense he can hardly speak. Itachi and Deidara fuck him harder and faster, sending him into convulsions and making his vision go blurry. "O-oh God! Aaah!" Itachi grabs Sasuke's leaking member and pumps it

roughly, in time with their fucking. Sasuke opens his mouth but makes no sound in a in a silent scream of pleasure, shaking uncontrollably as he comes hard in Itachi's hand. Sasuke feels his vision go completely as

he passes out from the pleasure. The two boys continue fucking his unconscious body before they come together, moaning out in bliss.

"Take him down and return him to his cell." One of the guards unchains Naruto, the unconscious boy falls onto the guards shoulder and he carries him out of the room. "Hey, Naruto. You Ok?" The blond boy dazedly

opens his eyes to see Gaara sitting on the end of the bed, worried. "Gaara?" He mumbles, still half asleep. "Yeah, are you Ok?" Naruto slowly sits up, realising his topless he looks down to see his chest covered in

searing red lines and blood stains. "Looks like you took a lot." Gaara twitches the corner of his mouth, feeling bad for the boy.

A Guard opens the door suddenly and looks over at the Uzumaki. "Deidara wants to speak to you."

* * *

  
_Neko-Lexxy -- Okies, we're about to find out just how evil Deidara really is, what a bitch! Heh_

Xxx


	6. Rebound

**愛の囚人****  
Roku.**

Naruto looks confused and follows the man out of the room and down a corridor. He opens a door and pushes Naruto inside, closing it behind him. Naruto realises he's in a surveillance room, monitors surrounding

and Deidara standing in front of him. "Hey, Naruto, there's something I need to show you, un." Deidara goes over to a monitor and presses some buttons. "I didn't know he had a boyfriend, he just came on to us

loads." Deidara says, trying to keep a straight face as he presses the 'play' button. Naruto's eyes widen and his draw drops. It's footage of Sasuke's cell, he's riding that guy who looks like him with Deidara fucking

him from behind. And it's obvious that Sasuke's enjoying it. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to show you this but you wouldn't have believed my otherwise. This happened about ten minutes ago, before he told me about

you." Naruto feels tears well up in his eyes and a lump in his throat. "I like you Naruto, I'm gonna make sure you never get tortured again, your life in here's gonna get much easier from now on, un."

"Why?" Naruto croaks out, feeling sick from the video in front of him. "Because I feel bad for fucking Sasuke-kun. Even though he told me he was single. Sasuke's a jerk and you deserve better, see this as a new

start, un." Deidara opens the door and hands Naruto to the guard so he can return him to his cell.

As soon as he's back he runs to his bed and starts crying hysterically into his pillow. "Naruto?" Gaara jumps down from his bed and sits besides him. "Naruto, what happened?" He wipes away his tears and holds his

hand. "S-Sasuke…he…he cheated on me. Deidara and that…that guy." Naruto cries, trying desperately to control his tears. Gaara sighs and hugs Naruto. "I'm sorry, but I warned you. Things in here are different."

Naruto has finally stopped crying and is now just staring into Gaara's eyes. "Things must be difficult right now, but you can trust me, Naruto. I promise." Naruto suddenly pulls Gaara down on top of him and into a

kiss, surprising the red head. "Naru-"

"Shut up, I need this." Gaara understands and continues kissing him. He runs his hands over Naruto's still naked chest, arousing both of them. Naruto has gone a few days without any sexual contact, which is a long

time for him. Just about anything can turn him on right about now. "Mmmm, Gaara." Naruto moans, as he takes one of his nipples in his mouth and licks his chest. Being covered in cuts from being tortured, Gaara can taste blood. He bites his nipple exceptionally hard, making Naruto hiss in pain. "Gaara?" He asks, wondering why he's being so rough all of a sudden. Gaara looks up at him and strokes one of his cuts before licking

it. It stung but Naruto actually enjoyed the pain moaning slightly before pouting at him. "What, Naru?"

"It's not fair, you're still fully dressed." Gaara chuckles and removes his shirt before pouncing on the boy again. Their bare chests sliding against each other, the cuts stinging, the blood rubbing off onto Gaara's chest.

It was all so arousing. Gaara moves his hand down to palm Naruto's erect member through the fabric. "Aaah." He pushes his hips up into the hand, desperately looking for more friction. "Gaara…" Naruto bites his lip.

"What is it Naru?" The blond bites down harder but finds the courage to speak. "Can you…cut me?" Gaara's eyes light up, all his wildest fantasies are coming true. "Only if you want me to."

"I want it Gaara, I want it bad." He sighs out, panting slightly. Gaara feels under the bed before finding a small box and taking out a clean blade. Naruto had notices the scars on Gaara's wrists before and had

already guessed he's a fan of blood. Gaara runs the blade over Naruto's lip, making sure not to cut him just yet. Slowly he slides it down his neck and to his chest. "Gaara, please!" Getting impatient he arches his

chest up so the blade pushes into him. Gaara slides the blade down his chest with pressure, leaving a red line behind that soon fills up with blood before running down his chest. Gaara licks up the blood, moaning at

the taste along with Naruto. "Mmmm, more." Naruto's breathing heavy now, so aroused by the situation. Gaara cuts him a few more times, lapping up the blood from the wounds. Naruto grabs the back of Gaara's

neck and pulls him down into a kiss, their tongues fighting, Naruto can taste his blood on Gaara. When they pull away they both have red stains around their mouths. Gaara licks the corner of Naruto's bottom lip

before moving his hands down to his pants. He pushes them down and takes them off, admiring Naruto's hard cock that had already started leaking pre-cum. He leans down and licks the substance off the tip,

making the boy shiver. Naruto quickly gets up though to remove the rest of Gaara's clothes. Once fully naked Naruto jumps on top of Gaara, lying him down, straddling him and pushing their arousals together.

Naruto sits up slightly so that Gaara's member is beneath him. Slowly he lowers himself onto in. "Naruto? Haven't you forgotten something?"

"I'm too horny to care." He moans out, feeling Gaara slip inside him. He hasn't been stretched but it doesn't matter. Soon Gaara's fully sheathed inside the boy. He's bigger than Sasuke, no one has ever been so

deep inside him, it feels so amazing. He places his hands on Gaara's chest and brings himself up before slamming back down again. "Aaaah! Gaara!" He hit's the spot first time. Loosing control, Naruto starts rapidly

moving on top of the crimson, moaning out in pleasure along with Gaara. Naruto grabs the blade and cuts his wrist deep, bringing it to his mouth he licks and drinks the flowing blood, throwing his head back and still

rocking his hips. It's the most erotic sight Gaara has ever seen, a beautiful blond boy riding his cock, covered in cuts and drinking his own blood. "So hot." Gaara murmurs. Naruto brings his still bleeding wrist to

Gaara mouth, he licks it and moves up Naruto's arm, sitting up along with the gesture. Facing Naruto he grabs his ass and guides his thrusts, pushing into him each time. He kisses Naruto neck and bites down,

drawing blood. "Aaah, Gaara…please! Just give it to me!" Gaara moans at his begging and changes the position to doggy style. Grabbing Naruto's hips he pounds into him as fast and as hard as he can, both boys

now screaming in pleasure. Naruto's arms go weak, he lowers himself onto his elbows. "Naruto." Gaara moans, fucking him even harder, hitting his prostate each time and reaching so far inside of him. "G-Gaara, I

can't go much longer!" Naruto moans out, almost disappointed that this feeling can't last forever. Gaara feels his own orgasm coming and grabs the blonde's member, pumping in time with his thrusts. "GAARA!"

Naruto screams as he cums hard, arching his back and throwing his head back. Gaara pounds into him a few more times until he explodes deep inside of him, Naruto gasping at the feeling of being filled with Gaara's

hot seed. They collapse onto the bed, Gaara puts an arm around Naruto as the blonde boy rests his head on his chest. "That was fucking amazing." Naruto breathes, trying to get his breath back. Gaara smiles and

kisses Naruto's head. Both boys soon falling to sleep in each others arms.

"Wake up, slut." Deidara says as he enters the cell. Sasuke wakes up, realising he's naked and remembering what he had just done. "Fuck…" He whispers, feeling a single tear roll down his cheek. "Aww, don't

worry, Sasuke. I made sure Naruto's never gonna get hurt again. Things for him are gonna get much better, they already have." Deidara smirks, thinking about what he just saw on camera in Naruto's cell. Sasuke

nods meekly, not believing what he had just done. "As long as you behave. You do everything your brother and I tell you. That clear, bitch?" Deidara smiles down at him. "Yeah." Sasuke mutters, feeling a lump in his

throat. Sasuke covers his ears as another splitting bell rings. "What's that bell for?" He whines. "Just means we can go outside for a while. You don't plan on wearing that do you?"

"Don't I have to?" Sasuke looks down to his uniform. "No, you're with us. Being seen with you wearing that's a disgrace. Plus, this time of day we have to look good for the guards and Orochimaru, he's the head of

them. The more they like us the easier things are." Deidara goes over to the dresser and pulls out some clothes, throwing them at Sasuke. "Put these on." Sasuke reluctantly changes into them. "You can't be

serious?" He looks down to see a tight black crop-top revealing his toned stomach and skimpy black hot pants. "I'm serious, you look hot." Deidara gropes the boys ass and Sasuke knows he can't stop him.

"Let's go."

* * *


	7. Hell

**愛の囚人  
****Nana.**

"What is that?" Naruto yawns, a loud bell waking him up. Gaara rubs his eyes and looks at the clock. "Oh, they just let us outside for a while. That's when everyone flirts with the guards to get a break."

"Oh yeah, Deidara told me I'd never have to be tortured again and things in here are gonna get better for me…I don't get it. That's when he showed me the video." Naruto feels a wash of despair thinking about the

footage. "I don't know what he's up to, just be careful. Deidara loves messing with people's minds, just passes the time for him." The boys slowly get out of bed and get dressed into their uniforms. "Gaara, I don't

wanna see Sasuke." Gaara puts an arm about the boy. "You don't have to. You can just stay away from him." The boys walks out of the unlocked cell and out of the building. Naruto was finally starting to remember

his way around this place. Naruto's slightly taken back by the sight. All the prisoners are outside and he just can't take his eyes away from the girls. They're so skinny and beat up. He notices one couple with a girl

having to hold her girlfriend up to stop her from collapsing. "It's horrible, isn't it…" Gaara takes Naruto over to some benches where his friends are. "This is Naruto. Naruto this is Haku, Temari, Hinata and Kiba." He

introduces them, they seem nice. "Naruto's new here."

"Hey, Naruto! How are you getting on?" A girl with large breasts and big spiky ponytails smiles at him. "Erm, I'm not sure yet."

"The first week's always the worst, but it'll get better." Haku says. Naruto remembers Gaara talking about Haku. "I thought you said Haku was your boyfriend." He whispers to Gaara so no one else can hear. "He

was."

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" Gaara starts laughing "Everyone says that!" Naruto smiles to himself. Temari wraps an arm around Hinata and whispers something in her ear, causing her to turn a sort of beetroot

colour. Looking around at all the different people, the different couples are beautiful. The people here care for each other, support each other. Each beautiful person is being captured in this horrible place. Everyone

here is simply a prisoner of love.

The three boys walk outside together, everyone stops what they're doing to look at them, noticing the new boy with them. Itachi and Deidara are like celebrities in here, no one crosses them. Sasuke stands around

awkwardly as Deidara and Itachi flirt with the guards. His eyes meet with Naruto's.

Naruto stares into Sasuke's eyes, he's dressed like a slut and is with Deidara and…he still doesn't know who that other guy is. Naruto looks away and moves closer to Gaara. "Sasuke's over there." He whispers.

Gaara looks over discreetly, noticing he's with Deidara and Itachi. "What's Sasuke's full name, Naruto?" The blond boy look up at him, confused. "Uchiha Sasuke, why?" Gaara shakes his head. "That guys who looks

like him is Uchiha Itachi, his older brother." Naruto's eyes widen. "How low is he gonna sink? I'm over him, I've realised what type of person he really is, he's just a slut. He was probably just using me the whole

time." Gaara holds Naruto closer, not really knowing what to say.

"Instead of staring at him, why don't you speak to him?" Deidara says, flinging an arm around a guards neck. Sasuke walks over to Naruto, worried about him being so close to Gaara. "Hey, Naruto." Sasuke says

when he's behind him. "Naruto, are you Ok?"

"I don't want to speak to you…" He says, trying not to look at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Who the fuck am I to you, Sasuke?!" Naruto yells, standing up and facing him. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you slept with Deidara and your damned brother!" Sasuke takes a step back. "Naruto, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it? You were horny and I wasn't there? You were just using me the whole time, weren't you?!" Naruto feels tears rolling down his cheeks and notices a tear on Sasuke's cheek, too. He'd never seen

Sasuke cry before…"Naruto, I had to do it to help you."

"To help me?! What's wrong with you?" The boys look into each other's eyes, taken away by how much emotion is flying around. "Sasuke, it's over. I'm over you." He almost whispers as he turns around and sits next

to Gaara, who instantly puts an arm around him and wipes away his tears.

Sasuke slowly walks back and stands next to his brother, resting his head against his shoulder. He didn't care that he hates his brother. He needs support right now and they are family in the very end. Itachi looks

down to see Sasuke crying and holding his hand. "What are you doing?" Sasuke just shakes his head. "Itachi…" He cries, not able to control his emotions anymore. Itachi sighs and wraps an arm around the boy,

trying to shut him up. "What's up with him?" Deidara asks, tilting his head. "Boyfriend trouble." Itachi chuckles. "Aww, baby. Get over it." Deidara pats his head. "I need you to meet someone." He drags him over to

that snake like man he saw before. "Orochimaru, this is Sasuke. Itachi's little brother. He's sexy isn't he, un." Sasuke looks up at Orochimaru. "Why is he crying?"

"Oh, I'm guessing he just broke up with his boyfriend. That's what sluts get, Sasuke." Sasuke bites his tongue and Orochimaru wipes away his tears. "You're very beautiful, Sasuke. Like your brother." His hand drops

down to feel Sasuke's ass. "Does that feel good, Sasuke?" Deidara asks him, grinning. Sasuke knows how he has to act to keep Naruto safe, He might as well just do what they want. Even though Naruto thinks he's

a cheating slut and they'll never be together, he still loves him and wants him to be safe. "It feel so good." Sasuke moans, placing his hands on Orochimaru's shoulders. Deidara laughs at the sudden change in the

boy. The man squeezes Sasuke's ass and kisses him. Sasuke still doesn't want to admit how good it all feels. The man's tongue massages his own as he rubs his ass and pulls his hips closer to his. Sasuke moans

and thrusts into him, feeling his arousal grow. "I'm afraid I've got business to take care of, Sasuke." Orochimaru walks away, leaving the boy behind and horny. Itachi and Deidara laugh as they walk up to him. "He

definitely likes you, Sasuke."

"Whatever." Sasuke looks over to Naruto to see him with a group of friends, laughing and having fun. He sighs and looks up at his older brother. Itachi looks down at him and can see his pain. "I need to speak to

him alone, Deidara." The blond boy just flicks his hair and continues flirting with the other guards. Itachi takes Sasuke to the side. "Sasuke, I'm afraid you'll just have to get over him as best as you can. Deidara's

messing with your mind, getting you to do whatever he wants so that the boy who thinks you're a cheating slut and the one you love can stay safe. It's a pretty sad situation." Sasuke feels the tears again, not

bothering to control them. He rests his head on Itachi's chest as he puts an arm around the emotional boy. "Why did you leave me?" He cries out. "I…I don't know. I just needed to get away. I can't explain it,

Sasuke. But I'm sorry for leaving you alone." Sasuke looks up at him, surprised. He had never seen his brother be so nice before, he had always been so cold and emotionless. Sasuke leans up and kisses Itachi, their

tongues connecting instantly. Sasuke realises what he's doing and pulls away, he just didn't know any other way of showing his emotions. "Deidara's a strange one, I'll have to keep acting distant to you, Sasuke. I'll

probably even have to keep fucking you." Sasuke understands and slowly they walk back round to meet Deidara. "Have fun, boys?" Deidara sneers, still profoundly flirting.

"Are you sure you're Ok?" Gaara looks down to Naruto, worried and feeling guilty. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm over him." The group he's in all continue talking, despite being in this camp they all seem to put on happy faces.

Temari puts an arm around Hinata, the frail girl's so weak she can barely keep her eyes open but she still keeps smiling. After all, she's with the person she loves. The people in here seem so determined to stay

themselves, reminding Naruto of how he and Sasuke were, but how could they ever be the same after what he'd done.

"Deidara why did you tell him?!" Sasuke screams, the boys back in their cell. His emotion still pouring out after calming down. "I think he deserved to know." Deidara smiles, sliding an arm around Sasuke who then

slaps it away. "Hey, you've got to do as I tell you, Sasuke." Sasuke bites his tongue, thinking. "Fine, send him to the torture rooms." Deidara's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, I want him tortured, Deidara."

The blond looks pissed off. "Fine!" he spits.

* * *

_Lexxy-neko --- Thanks for reading so far, I hope you'r enjoying it. I didn' think i'd have Deidara as an evil character considering he's so darn cute....but ohwells. Hmm...what's gonna happen next? All i'm gonna say is....there will be blood._

_^_^  
xxx_


	8. Revelations

**愛の囚人  
****Hachi.**

Naruto lies in bed, thinking about Sasuke. 'How could he do that? He's not like this...' His thoughts are interupted as a loud banging comes from the door with a guard soon after opening it. "C'mon, you're being

taken to the torture room."

"What?!" Naruto sits up immediately. "Deidara said he'd make sure I'd never be sent there again!"

"Well Deidara changed his mind." The man walks in and grabs Naruto roughly. dragging him out of his cell. They walk down a long corridor, Naruto trying not to think of the pain that lies ahead. As they turn a corner

they see Sasuke standing there. He punches the guard with all his might, sending him to floor unconscious. "S-sasuke, what are you doi-" Sasuke grabs Naruto before he can finish his sentence and slams him

against a wall. "Naruto, don't say anything and just listen. I had to sleep with Deidara and Itachi because otherwise he'd get you sent to the torture rooms, and maybe even killed. I had no choice!" Sasuke almost

shouts. "Really?" Naruto feels his eyes well up, not knowing what to make of the new situation. "Naruto, I promise! I love you so much..." Naruto flings his arms around Sasuke. As they tightly embrace, Naruto

desperately cries, burying his head into Sasuke shoudler. Desperate for contact with his lost love. "I have to get back to my cell..."

"I can't bare it in here anymore!" Sasuke nuzzles Naruto, comforting the boy. "I hate it too, I'm sure we'll get out of here sometime." Sasuke swiftly kisses Naruto before returning to his cell.

Naruto walks back to his cell and sits on the bed. "What happened?" Gaara enquires, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his thigh. "I spoke to Sasuke."

"Oh." Gaara looks down "Well, what happened?" Naruto bites his lip, "he said Deidara forced him to do it, otherwise he'd kill me."

"Are you sure he's telling the truth?" Naruto stands up and looks down to him. "I know he's not lying, I feel bad for not trusting him in the first place."

"So...you're back together then?" Naruto nods, not sure of Gaara's reaction. "We really have t get out of here." Naruto whispers, not intending for Gaara to hear. "Don't we all..."

"I'm sure we could." Gaara laughs at him. "People who've tried in the past alway get caught and killed, it's not worth it."

"I'd rather be dead than in here to be honest, I think it's the same with Sasuke too." Gaara closes his eyes when he mentioned Sasuke's name. "Well sure you can try. But it'd be a shame for someone as beautiful as

you to die."

"Don't, Gaara." The red head gets up and stands next to him. "I'm only telling the truth." He raises his hand to Naruto's cheek, stroking it. Naruto slaps it away instantly. "So, what? Now that you're back with that

slut Sasuke, I don't mean anything anymore?" Naruto sighs, "No, and he's not a fucking slut. But I love him, and I'm afraid I can't say the same for you." Gaara's eyes darken, now being filled with anger. "I already

explained how it works in here, you're with you're cell mate and that's it. It's simple."

"Get a grip of you're self."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to..." Gaara grumbles and jumps up to his bed. Naruto following suit to his own. Lying back, the only thing on his mind is Sasuke, and the only playing on it is this camp. 'There has to be a

way out of here...'

"Where the fuck were you?!" Deidara snaps as Sasuke casually walks back into the cell. "Just taking care of something. Where are those master keys?"

"You're not thinking of breaking out are you?" Deidara laughs "you'll get killed."

"I don't care." Deidara walks over to him and kisses his cheek. "You can get killed all you want, I'm bored of you now anyway." He yawns, going over to the dresser and throwing the keys at him. Sasuke sighs and

lies down on the couch, waiting for later.

Naruto still can't get to sleep with all the recent things playing on his mind. He looks over to the clock. '3:46am'. He hears someone unlocking the door, rolling his eyes, expecting to see another guard. "Naruto, come

on. We're getting out of here." Sasuke whispers, walking over to the boy. "What?" Sasuke puts a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Trust me, we can do it." He strokes Naruto's hair before pulling him up, trying to stay as

quiet as possible. "What are you doing?" The boys look up to see Gaara staring down at them. "You're not breaking out."

"It's none of your business." Naruto moves closer to Sasuke and Gaara jumps down from the bed. "You'll get caught, and I'll get the blame. You're not going anywhere."

"For fuck's sake." Sasuke sighs and punched Gaara unconscious. "Come on." The boys carefully walk out of the cell and down one of the long corridors. "How did you get those keys?"

"Deidara." Naruto gives him a worried look. "He just gave them to me, Naruto. Don't worry."

"Why did he give them to you?"

"I'm not sure." They carry on walking until they reach a large metal door. Sasuke tries a few keys on it before he gets it open. They pull it open and it makes a horrible screeching sound. "Shit." They quickly run

outside and round a corner, meeting the last gate and about twenty guards waiting for them, Deidara standing closest. The guards run forwards towards the boys. "We can take them."

"What?" Naruto's eyes widen. "There's no way we can." Sasuke punches the first guard, sending him back. Naruto doing his best to fight them off, managing to steal a gun from one of the guards. Sasuke sees a

break in the crowd and pulls Naruto with him through it. They start climbing the gate, shaking off the guards pulling them down. They manage to get over the gate. Naruto looks back through the bars from the other

side and aims the gun at Deidara. "Naruto...don't." He stammers, fear wiped across his face. The blonde boy pulls the trigger sharply, sending a bullet into Deidara's head. The boys run away from that place as fast

as possible.

Their hearts pouding in their ears, their muscles throbbing and their lungs burning. They decide to take a break. "You don't...think...we'll get caught...do you?" Naruto pants, trying to get his breath back. "No, we're in

the middle of nowhere." The boys slump by a tree, exhausted. "It all just seems like a surreal dream, Sasuke. Like it's not really happening." Sasuke puts an arm around the boy. "It's not happening anymore, we're

never going back there." Naruto nods, moving closer to the raven. "I can't believe they betrayed us, I thought they were our friends."

"I know, I trusted them." Sasuke shakes his head. "Why do you think they done it? You think they wanted us dead?"

"I don't know, Naruto. But I can't let them get away with it. We went through too much in there."

"What do you mean, revenge?" Naruto tilts his head into Sasuke's shoulder. "They fucking deserve it." Sasuke hisses, thinking about how Naruto was sent to the torture room. "I agree, I want them dead." The boys

looks at eachother with blood lust eyes.

"What do we do?" Naruto asks when they're outside Konoha. "We get our revenge and we move."

"Move? Where to?" Sasuke smiles down at the blond. "Wherever you want." He kisses him briefly on the lips. "Let's go to the flat." The boys crafully move through Konoha, making sure not to be seen.

The apartment is just the way they left it. As soon as they go inside they collect their weapons and plan their revenge. "Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru and Neji. I think Neji should get it worses..."

"Yeah." Naruto agrees. They stay up late that night, making plans and making love.


	9. Revenge begins

**愛の囚人  
Kyu.  
**

"Euch, we've got so much homework! It's not fair!" Sakura moans, annoying Ino slightly. Ino usually comes round Sakura's house after school. "You know, it's been almost a week since Sasuke and Naruto were

sent away, I feel kinda bad." Sakura looks at Ino like she's insane. "What are you talking about?!"

"Well, it's still Sasuke. Sexy Sasuke…" Sakura blushes. "Yeah, I guess. But I can't believe he's gay! It's so wrong! Even if he is a sex God…" The girls giggle before hearing a loud crash from the kitchen. "What was

that?!" Ino screeches. "Probably just the stupid cat." Sakura sighs, trying to make sense of her homework. "Right, I'm going to the bathroom." Ino declares. "Erm, have fun?" Sakura frowns. Ino gets up and walks

upstairs. She enters the bathroom and gets out her make up bag, slopping on more mascara. She hears a knock from behind her and swirls around, not seeing anything. "Baka neko." She whispers, turning back

around and looking in the mirror to see Sasuke standing behind her. "AAA-" Sasuke puts a hand over Ino's mouth, shutting her up. Naruto walks in and locks the door behind him. They lift the girl up and place her

in the bathtub. Sasuke stares into her eyes with pure anger, she starts crying, knowing that this is the end. Sasuke hands Naruto a kunai and he puts it to the girls throat. "Oyasuminasai, Ino." Naruto whispers

before slicing her throat open. She makes a gurgled strangle noise before loosing consciousness. Sasuke lies her down in the bath and runs cold water over her before leaving the bathroom.

Sakura hears the sound of running water. "Ino? Are you running a bath? Ino?" Sakura gets no answer and heads for the bathroom. "Ino?" She knocks on the door. "What are you doing in there? I'm coming in."

Sakura opens the door to see Ino lying in the bath with red water submerging her, her throat sliced open and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Oh my God! Ino!" Sakura screams, crying. "Sakura…" A ghostly

voice comes from behind her. Naruto puts his arm around her, holding her still. Sasuke walks around to stand in front of Sakura. "You make me sick." He hisses before plunging a shuriken into her large forehead.

She stops screaming and wipes her forehead, looking at her fingers she sees blood and starts panicking. Naruto stabs a kunai into her temple from behind, shutting her up and sending her to the floor, dead.

Naruto looks over at Sasuke, shocked at what he had just done. Sasuke pulls him into a tight embrace. "It's Ok, Naru." He kisses the boys head. "I'm Ok, it's just…" Naruto shakes his head. "I'm fine." He kisses

Sasuke, missing his touch. "What do we do with the bodies?" The blond boy looks over to the gory scene. "Nothing, by the time they're found we'll be far away from here." Sasuke murmurs, holding his Naru closer  
to him. "Chouji's next." The boy's agree.

---

The dim lights from the television flicker in the fat boy's face. Grunting, he shovels more chips into his black hole usually known as a mouth."Euch." Naruto cringes from the other side of the window. Sasuke looks

at Naruto and places a finger to his lips, indicating for him to be quiet. "Oh Yeah! You go, Jeremy Kyle!" Chouji shouts at the box, slightly bouncing. Naruto quietly sneaks up behind him, leaning against the back of

the sofa he watches the chavs on T.V. arguing about babies and drugs. Naruto lets out a long sigh of boredom. Chouji quickly spins around to face him. Gasping at the sight and breathing in a chip. Sasuke

casually walks over to his blond and wraps an arm around him, watching Chouji chocking on a chip, his head swelling up and turning purple while his fingers scramble desperately at his throat. After an amusing

session of chocking and coughing, Chouji finally saves himself from the evil chip and looks up to the boys, shocked and trying to get his breath back. "What?! How did you get out?!" He stands up from the sofa

and takes a step back. "Judas…" Sasuke whispers and Chouji's face turns white. "No! I didn't want them to tell. I didn't have a choice!"

"You're a coward, you're scum." Naruto moves closer to his boyfriend as Sasuke spits out the cold words. "I'm so sorry!" A smug smirk crosses the Uchiha's face as he looks down to Naruto. "Beg." The blond boy

orders, trying not to laugh. Chouji instantly drops to his knees, bowing constantly and clasping his hands together, looking like a complete idiot. "Goumennasai! Onegai-gozaimasu! Goumen!" The boys laugh at

his begging, both too blood lusted to care. Sasuke snakes his arm around to squeeze Naruto's ass, causing the blond boy to moan out and rub Sasuke's chest. Chouji still begging helplessly. "I wonder if he can

actually bleed, or is he too wrapped up in fat…" Naruto says, looking disgusted. "Only one way to find out." Sasuke pulls a kunai out and grabbing Chouji's arm he places it to his wrist. "No! Please don't! Sasuke,

please!"

"Shut up." Sasuke rolls his eyes and brings the kunai down the boys arm, cutting a slice of skin off. "Heh, it's like cheese." Naruto giggles. The flesh falls to the floor and Chouji screams out in pain, blood spurting

everywhere. "What do you know, the fat boy _can_ bleed…or is it ketchup?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. I think it's catsup."

"What the fuck is catsup."

"Oh, you know, isn't it that American ketchup stuff?"

"I've never heard of it, Naru. I'm not a big fan of ketchup."

"Ooooh, I love ketchup, you ever tried it on ramen?"

"Eww, no."

"No, it's really nice. You should tr-"

"Shut up!" Chouji screams, grasping his shredded arm which is more like a blood sprinkler at the moment. "I think he should die the way he lived. Let's put him in the fridge." Naruto laughs and the boys carry

Chouji (Which is no easy feat.) to the kitchen and shove him inside the fridge. "Chouji ice lolly…bleh." Naruto slams the door shut and moves a table in front of it so he can't get out. "Right, so where does

Shikamaru live?" Naruto grins up at his raven.

---

"Checkmate." Shikamaru yawns, once again beating himself at chess. Pushing the chessboard away he lies back and rests his pineapple head on the floor, daydreaming. "Hey, Shika."

"Oh, hey, Naruto." Shikamaru continues daydreaming before sitting upright. "Wait, Naruto?!" Naruto smiles. "Yeah, I got out."

"Oh, that's erm, good…" Naruto goes over and lies next to Shikamaru. "I wonder how they found out." Naruto yawns. "Beats me."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Naruto sits up and punches Shikamaru in the face. "Shit! Naruto?" Sasuke walks over to Naruto and pulls him up. "S-Sasuke?" Shikamaru attempts to stand up but Sasuke kicks him back

down. "We're not idiots."

"Well can you blame me? It's fucking disgusting. School's bothersome enough without it turning into Gakuen Heaven."

"I don't give a shit, we went through too much to let you get away with this." Sasuke hands Naruto a kunai and kisses his cheek. The Uzumaki pushes Shikamaru down and straddles him, stroking his neck with

the weapon. "We used to be good friends, Shika. It's sad that something like this should come between us, I really didn't think you were so shallow."

"Maybe being six feet under would help his depth…" Naruto punches the boy beneath him again, feeling his jaw crack to one side. "I'll let you die quickly, we haven't got all night…" Naruto mutters as he swiftly

moves the blade to Shika's neck. "N-Naruto…don't fucking k-kill me." Shikamaru slurs, endeavouring to get his jaw to function. Before he can say anymore Naruto buries the blade into his neck and tears it along,

blood spraying everywhere and covering Naruto in the red substance. Shikamaru's chest convulses as he tries to breath. The blond boy sits up and flings his head back in ecstasy as the blood sprays over his

face, neck and chest. He can taste it on his lips and the feeling spreads all over his body. Sasuke leans down, grabs the back of Naruto's neck and kisses him passionately. "Mmmh, Sasuke." Naruto moans into the

kiss and unconsciously rocks his hips against the dying boy beneath him, desperate for friction. Sasuke growls at the action and pulls him off Shikamaru, slamming him down on the floor he devours the boys

mouth, pressing their hips and arousals together. Naruto wraps his legs around Sasuke's waist and the Uchiha moans as he tastes the murderous blood on his uke. Sasuke's hand slips under Naruto shirt,

rubbing his chest and pinching his nipples before taking the shirt off completely. The Uzumaki moans and looks up to the Uchiha "Aren't you gonna take yours off?" The boy pouts and tugs at his shirt, Sasuke

smirks and removes it to Naruto's pleasure. He licks the blonds' nipple and thrusts harder against him, causing his Naru to cry out in pleasure. "W-wait…Sasuke. What's the time?" Sasuke frowns at him and looks

over to the clock on the wall. "It's 1.35am, why?" Naruto moans in annoyance. "Well, we don't really have time to fuck, do we? We've still got Neji to take of and he's gonna take a bit longer." Sasuke rolls his

eyes. "You're right." Sasuke stands up off the boy and pulls him to his feet. Not bothering to collect their abandoned shirts they walks out of the house hand in hand as Shikamaru's eyes roll back into his head

and his distorted breathing gently ceases forever.

* * *

_Neko-Lexxy : OKay, sorry I took a bit longer to get this one up. I've been fairly busy lately, I'm going on a cruise around europe next week =] Oh yeah, originally the next chapter is meant to be the last one, but I might add another since I wanaa add another lemon before the end, ha. So that might take a while. Anyways, hope you're enjoying it, sorry it's so rushed!  
R&R or i'll bite your face!!!_

^_^  
xxx


	10. AN

Hey, OK, I love the idea behind this story (some of it anyway) but it's terribly written! Like most of my fanfics that I wrote when I was 15 haha. So I'm planning on re-writing this one, and maybe a few others. I WILL get around to it, just been very busy with trying to move out, cosplay making, anime conventions, magic/fire shows and so on. But yeah...I will re-write the shit out of this.


End file.
